This invention relates to tools useful in the installation and maintenance of fiber optic networks. Such networks typically include connector panels or distribution panels where a plurality of fiber optic patch cords are connected. These panels mount a plurality of LC adaptors, which are housings with a socket or port formed therein. The sockets are designed to receive a fitting on the end of a patch cord. The fitting is called an LC connector. The standard LC connector has a body from which a flexible latch extends. The latch is releasably engageable with the LC adaptor. The latch prevents unintentional removal of the LC connector from the adaptor but the latch can be depressed to permit intentional removal of the connector. Some LC connectors include a trigger that is engageable with the latch to move the latch to its release position. Between-the-wall connectors do not include such a trigger. In any event, access to the latch can be a problem. Adaptors on a connector panel or distribution panel are typically densely packed in order to save space. The resulting crowd of patch cords renders access to the latches of all but the outermost LC connectors difficult to impossible for the technician's fingers.
Technicians sometimes in the past have used medical forceps to enable the removal of the connectors. But this practice is contrary to accepted industry standards. The reason is such tools are made of metal and as such they are subject to creating electrostatic discharge that can harm the network. Furthermore, medical forceps are relatively expensive for this purpose. The present invention is specifically concerned with a tool for releasing and removing an LC connector from the socket of an LC adaptor. The tool is effective, inexpensive and not subject to electrostatic discharge.